1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for floor-cleaning and floor-care preparations, more especially self-shining emulsions. It comprises a floor wiper which is fixed to a handle fitted with a wiping head or the like, to which the applicator is attached, as well as the handle, applicator, and wiper combination. 2. Statement of Related Art
A floor wiper useful in this invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,450 (and corresponding published German application No. 34 11 858). The known appliance comprises two frame sections which are designed to be folded towards one another about a pivoting axis and to be held in position by means of a locking mechanism. One of the frame sections is T-shaped while the other frame section is U-shaped to make the T into a substantially rectangular plate. The pivoting axis extends substantially perpendicularly of the longitudinal axis of the arms of the T or U. Finally, the appliance comprises a magnetic-clamp lock.
Another floor wiper is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,826 (and corresponding published German application No. 34 32 685). This appliance also comprises a frame having two frame sections designed to be pivoted relative to one another and to be locked in position by a magnetic-clamp lock. A pedal is arranged on one of the frame sections of the wiper. This pedal acts on the other frame section and is movable in the direction in which the two frame sections are divided to enable the magnetic-clamp lock to be released more easily and, as a result, the wiper to be opened more quickly.
Floor-cleaning and floor-care preparations, particularly self-shine emulsions, may be applied relatively uniformly by means of the above and other known appliances. However, a problem lies in the supply of the particular treatment preparation to be distributed over the floor by the wiper. For example, emulsions, or the like, are poured onto the floor from canisters and distributed by the applicator. The films applied can have different thicknesses. Overdosage and underdosage can lead to streaks or bubble formation. Where emulsions in particular are applied, it is difficult to apply a second or third coating because the emulsion applied dissolves the first film so that any retouching necessary has to be carried out quickly and with considerably dexterity. Finally, the moist wiping heads, or the like, used generally bind from 500 to 800 g of the treatment preparation which is thus lost to the actual cleaning process.